Counter Forces
Counter Forces ''is a ROBLOX video game currently in-development. The game is a counter-terrorist/terrorist FPS game based off of ROLVe Community's Counter Blox has been currently changed to ''Counter Blox: Remastered ''since July 30, 2018, which in turn was based off the popular Counter Strike series, StyLis Studios' Phantom Forces, and ROLVe Community's Arsenal . Game The game is played by killing the other team. Every kill you get gets you a new weapon'4'. When you are on the terrorist team (Allegiance), you try and plant the bomb in the designated location'12 by standing on the area for 20 seconds. If you are on the counter-terrorist team (Coalition), you must keep the terrorists from planting the bomb for until the bomb is planted'''12 or someone gets 50 kills'4'. Guns Melee Maps Supercentre This is the first planned map and will be a giant supercentre called "Неχкθ" ("Nexco"). The hill is in the middle of the supercentre and very easy to flank/attack. Modes - KOTH - In this version of "King of the Hill" Allegiance (terrorists) must take over the hill and plant the bomb. This hill is much bigger and harder to defend and flank. - SFA - In "Sweat for All" everyone plays normally in FFA, except the timer is 3× fast and a kill gives you 5 points instead of 1. - FFA - In "Free for All" gets rid of teams and swaps the bomb around. - DTM - In "Double-Team Match", you are put into teams of 2, with the bomb swapping between teams. (There will be 6 teams, since 16 ÷ 2 = 6) - TDM - In "Team Death-Match", you play the classic Counter-Terrorists vs Terrorists (Coalition vs Allegiance) game. (The CF version) Events (Annual) • 01/01 - 01/10 | New Year's Event (ev#01.01*1) -- Let's you use the Firework Pistol. Let's you purchase 5 skins: Firework Soldier (₽5000), Ivan (₽4500), Boy (₽2000), China-Man (₽1000), Frederick (₽500). Event rewards: Fire Knife Melee (100), Jester Skin (500), Jugglin' Emote (1000), Fireworks Effect (1200), Swiss Army Melee (1500), Father Time Skin (2000) • 02/10 - 02/20 | Valentine's Event (ev#02.02*2) -- Let's you use Cupid's Bow and the Love Gun. Let's you purchase: Loving Soldier (₽3000). Event rewards: Cupid's Trust Melee (100), Cupid Skin (500), Lovin' Emote (1000), Hearts Effect (1200), Aphrodite's Cold Heart Melee (1500), Venus Skin (2000) • 03/10 - 03/20 | Irish Event (ev#03.03*3) -- Let's you use Potato Gun and Potato Power {AKK}. Let's you purchase: Irish Announcer (₽10,000). Event rewards: Potato Melee (100), Acedovo Skin (500), Riverdancing Emote (1000), Spuds Effect (1200) • 05/01 - 06/30 | Summer Event (ev#14.04*4) -- Let's you use Summer Gun, Summer Tommy, Warm AK-74. Let's you purchase: Summer Guy Announcer (₽400), Summer Vlad (₽800), Melt Effect (₽1000). Event rewards: Beach Knife Melee (500), Beach Boy Skin (1000), Relaxing Emote (1500), Sand Effect (2000), Summer Karambit & Summer Axes Melees (2500), Summer God Skin (3000) • 07/01 - 07/31 | July Event (ev#15.15*5) -- Let's you use • 10/1 - 10/31 | Halloween Event (ev#26.16*6) -- • 11/10 - 11/28 | November Event (ev#27.17*7) -- • 11/28 - 12/10 | Anniversary Event (ev#27.27*7) -- • 12/11 - 12/31 | Christmas Event (ev#28.18*8) --